A vehicle is an apparatus that is designed to be driven in a desired direction by a user. A representative example of a vehicle is a car.
For user convenience, a vehicle typically includes a variety of sensors and electronic devices. Particularly, a vehicle may include various apparatuses that provide driver assistance.
Examples of driver assistance apparatuses include various advanced driver assistance systems (ADASs) that provide automated functions to improve driver convenience. ADASs may be applied to commercial vehicles or private vehicles.